Fear The Living/Issue 37
This Is Issue 37 of Fear The Living, titled I'm Gonna Do It. This is the seventh issue of Arc #5. Issue 37 I close my eyes, hoping that I don’t have to watch this anymore, hoping that I don’t have to endure this pain anymore. That I don’t have to watch people I love suffer and die, that I don’t have to suffer anymore. I keep closing my eyes, harder every second, I don’t know why I just keep doing it. Wesley picks me up and drags me into a room with the rest of the group. they are all bound up. The bandits leave the room. “Where’s Allison, they took her into that room, and now she hasn’t come out” Kevin says, his voice sounding freaked out. “Wesley threw her into a group of biters, they ate her in front of me” I say. “What no, your bullshitting me, my little sister isn’t dead” A.J. says, crying. “I wish I was, but I saw her get torn apart right in front of me, Wesley just tossed her in there, like, like” I say. “This is so fucked, these bandits they are just fucking our lives up, Allison, she, she was a good person, I regret what I said to her sometimes” Evan says, sobbing a little. “She was young, Ken, I promise, We will get out of here, and we will kill them all, We will get revenge, for all our friends who have died” John says. “These fucking bandits, all they do is fuck people over, Allison seemed like a good person, I’m so sorry that happened Ken, but, John there is no way we can kill all those bandits, if what you guys said is true, then they will just come back stronger” Ben says. “Not if we kill Wesley now, we just-“ I say but someone enters the room so I shut up. A man enters the room with Rosalie and David, he throws them both on the ground and closes the door. He stands there, watching us. I look at him. “Why the fuck are you here” I say. “Because Wesley doesn’t want you people trying any little tricks” The man says. “As long as I am alive we won’t stop till your all dead, so why not kill me now, and get it done with” I say. “Look Dumbass, you want to die after your little girlfriend died, get the fuck over it, it’s not like the world ended, you still have your friends, and there are still pieces of ass in your group, maybe you can get laid before you die” The man says. “Do you even care about who you hurt, who you kill, how it can affect others, just cause you’re a piece of shit doesn’t mean you should bring others down with you, asshole” I say. “Look you saying this to irritate me into shooting you, and it’s working, you would be dead, if Wesley didn’t want you alive” The man says. “Well go fuck yourself, your Wesleys little bitch aren’t you” I say, I get up clenching my fists. “Ken who you are talking to” Lee says. I look around and see everyone staring at me, I look back to where the man was and he disappeared . “I was talking to a man who was right there” I say. “Ken I think you’re a little of your nut, sit down, calm down” David says. “No I’m okay, I’m” I say. “No you’re not okay Ken, imagining people is not good” Rosalie says. “I’m ok, just get off my back people” I say. “Ken sit down” Evan says. “NO, FUCKING WESLEY DID THIS, I’M GOING TO KILL HIM” I say. I walk up to the door and bust it open, I walk outside while hearing everyone screaming for me to come back. I see Wesley talking to someone. I take my chance and charge at him Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues